


nothing but small talk

by trixstar



Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, But good evil, Eavesdropping, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Hubert's very evil in this one, M/M, Perhaps even, Rescue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hubert rescues ferdinand from an awk convo it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: Hubert is growing bored. If roundabout flattery's all that's going to fill his ears, he thinks he'd be better off quietly talking to Bernadetta in the corner of the ballroom, spectating Caspar and Linhardt's one-sided eating competition. How could the man fall asleep while eatin-"Oh, my dear Ferdinand, what I'd do for my niece to end up with a man like you."Hubert's interest is piqued.Written for Ferdibert Week Day 3 Prompt: Rescue
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870657
Comments: 30
Kudos: 218
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	nothing but small talk

**Author's Note:**

> something short and fluffy after my day 2 contribution yes yes uwu also i figured everyone who would do rescue would make it action so i wanted to do add some variety hehe anyways hope y'all enjoy!

Ferdinand's sputtering is almost painful to listen to.

Hubert stifles a snort as he moves to bring his wine glass to his lips, taking delight in the way Ferdinand glares daggers at him for the motion. His _noble_ stature relaxes the slightest bit in indignance. If his goal is to tell Hubert off then it is quelled by how... adorable he finds him instead. 

If Hubert is being completely honest, he doubts any sound Ferdinand were to make could bother him in any way at this point. Much less, any look Ferdinand could throw at him.

So he simply smirks at the Prime Minister, the tips of his lips only barely visible behind his glass.

Ferdinand's pout is only there for a split second, vanishing in the next instant as he directs his focus back to his _oh so pleasant_ conversational partners.

"You are too kind, Minister Wright," Hubert hears him say to the well-dressed man to his left, strain barely noticeable in his tone. Said man laughs heartily before patting Ferdinand on the back. Hard, if the the Prime Minister's wince is anything to go by.

"Call me Nicoli, I insist! And I'm not speaking exaggeratedly, I swear your hair is as soft as a baby's bum!" For emphasis, the man runs his fingers through another lock of Ferdinand's hair. The first time apparently not being enough.

Hubert's hand tightens around his glass by default. He'd been torn at first, between wanting to smite the man where he stood or to take pleasure in the barely-concealed surprise that had overcame Ferdinand's face. _The audacity of some people_. He could practically hear the ginger-haired man's voice in his head.

Hubert had been glad he'd waited to make a decision because the flush on Minister Wright's face had been more than enough evidence for him to deduce that the man was _drunk_. And drunk people did stupid things.

Hubert's proud to say he's more or less desensitized to it now.

(Which is why he paid little to no attention to the deadpan look Edelgard had sent one of her suitors as the man wobbled before her, having the gall to _propose_ to her in the middle of a ball. Liquid courage was amazing sometimes is what Hubert had thought before sending guards to take him away.)

Ferdinand tugs his hair away gently. "I thank you for the compliment then. The rumors were true it seems. You _are_ very charming," he says as he backs away, barely noticeable. Hubert feels proud.

If he remembered correctly, Ferdinand's exact words to him earlier had been "I have heard the man is quite charming, but I personally think that is a load of bull. It is his perfume I tell you, Hubert. He wears even more than _Lorenz_."

Wright grins, entirely too wide for Hubert's taste. "Why, what an honor to hear from the Prime Minister!" 

Hubert almost outright laughs when Ferdinand all but jumps away from the pat on the back the Minister had been gearing to deliver.

"I am glad my word means so much to you," Ferdinand manages to reply, still smiling believably, to Hubert's amusement. What a great actor he is. "But they should not carry any more weight than what anyone else has to say," he gestures towards the two other women that comprise their little chat circle, "take Minister Waka, for example. Her taste in fashion is absolutely superb."

That, Hubert did know to be true. Ferdinand had gushed nonstop about the hair ornaments the woman had worn during the last council meeting. They were too flashy in Hubert's opinion, but Ferdinand _did_ always like flashy.

The woman in question blushes, a common occurrence when subjected to the Prime Minister's compliments (Hubert was not immune to it himself despite everything.) "You flatter me, Prime Minister Aegir. And you speak as if your taste isn't just as splendid."

"Of course it is not! I could only ever dream to look as radiant as you."

The group shares a laugh. Hubert is growing bored. If roundabout flattery's all that's going to fill his ears, he thinks he'd be better off quietly talking to Bernadetta in the corner of the ballroom, spectating Caspar and Linhardt's one-sided eating competition. How could the man fall asleep while eatin-

"Oh, my dear Ferdinand, what I'd do for my niece to end up with a man like you."

Hubert's interest is piqued once more.

It had been the other woman that had spoken. Minister Mishel, Hubert recalls. Quiet most of the time, but apparently boisterous and loud when enough alcohol entered her system.

Ferdinand reddens, looking embarrassed. "I would hardly make a suitable partner, I assure you, Minister Mishel. She wouldn't be missing out on much." 

Hubert would disagree, but he isn't part of the conversation, so that would be rude. He settles for sipping on more of his wine.

"Nonsense!" Minister Waka proclaims loudly. "You'd make the perfect husband!"

Ferdinand reddens further. Hubert takes pleasure in the sight. And the topic.

"Well, now that we're talking about it, I must admit I am quite curious!" Wright jumps in. "Aren't you at the marrying age already, Prime Minister? Have you set your sights on anyone perhaps?" The man's grin is bright and mischievous.

"I- er, well-" Ferdinand pulls at his cravat nervously. "I am at that age, yes-"

"And you've yet to fall in love?" Waka asks dramatically, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Um! I..." Ferdinand avoids any and all eye contact with the three ministers. "My heart is spoken for actually."

Waka and Mishel clasp their hands together, gasps of glee escaping them. Wright throws an arm around Ferdinand's shoulder looking utterly delighted. "Well, don't leave us hanging! Tell us about them! Have you proposed yet?"

Ferdinand sputters. "No! Nothing of the sort!" His face is the most crimson Hubert has ever seen it. It's a good look on him, Hubert thinks, but he could just be biased.

"Are you courting each other?"

Ferdinand scratches at his head. "Er- you could say that."

Mishel's eyes gleam in curiousity. "For how long?"

"I believe it will be a year soon-"

"And you haven't proposed?!" Waka exclaims, gaze disbelieving. 

Ferdinand's stance goes rigid. "We are taking our time!" It's all but a yell, albeit a very _defensive_ yell. Hubert revels in it.

Wright cocks his head at him, looking as if he'd just been presented with puzzle. "Is one year not long enough?"

It's plenty, in Hubert's humble opinion. A lot could happen in a year. Anniversaries, holidays, the toppling of a corrupt system of ruling, birthdays, funerals. Oh, now that he thinks about it, weddings. Add weddings to the list of things that could happen in a year.

Ferdinand blinks at the inquiry. "...I cannot disagree with you there."

"One year is plenty of time already!" Mishel agrees. "And I assume you've known them for longer, Ferdinand?'

The Prime Minister nods.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Waka asks with furrowed brows. "Don't you love them?"

The Prime Minister stills.

Hubert thinks he's had enough fun for tonight.

"Ministers," he greets the quartet smoothly after finally emerging from the shadows and sidling next to the apparently-too-flustered-to-speak Ferdinand von Aegir. It's a treat to see him so uncharacteristically speechless, "how has the ball treated you?"

Everyone but Ferdinand startles at his sudden presence, Wright going as far as to spill his drink on himself. Hubert pushes down the urge to laugh at his expense. 

"Minister Vestra, good evening," Mishel greets him, only looking slightly off-kilter.

"And to you, Minister Mishel," he returns, bowing. Contrary to popular belief, Hubert _could_ , in fact, be polite. "Am I interrupting?"

Ferdinand seems to finally regain control of his mouth because it's him that bursts out a "Not at all!" Trying and failing to make it seem so.

Hubert takes back his earlier comment. Ferdinand is only a great actor in certain situations. This is not one of them.

"Good to hear. I was actually hoping to steal you away, Prime Minister Aegir. There's a matter that requires our attention." His hand easily finds its way to the small of Ferdinand's back. He's not taking no for an answer.

Ferdinand blinks, reddening at the contact before nodding at Hubert and facing their fellow ministers. "I am afraid duty calls. It was... fun chatting with all of you," he tells the three congenially, "Until next time."

The three nod dumbly, waving weakly as the pair walks away. Hubert does not miss the way their eyes focus on the placement of his hand. _Good_.

When Hubert finally steers them out to a vacant balcony, the first thing Ferdinand does is push him away, face flaming and pout visible on his features. Again, Hubert cannot help but find it adorable rather than threatening.

"You enjoyed that way too much."

Hubert grins wryly. "It _was_ a rather interesting topic," he steps closer, lessening the distance, "now do tell me more about the unlucky soul who's managed to capture your affections."

Ferdinand pushes at him, or, well, tries to. Hubert had expected it, so he'd been prepared to catch the man's hands and pull him closer, Hubert's hands ultimately resting on the other's waist. They are but a hairsbreadth away. Just how Hubert likes it.

"...You are insufferable, you know that?" Ferdinand tells him softly, no real heat in the words. When Hubert releases his wrists, Ferdinand brings them to rest on his shoulders. The weight is warm and welcome. "Utterly _insufferable_."

"Yet you manage to deal with me anyway."

Ferdinand sighs in mock-exasperation. "It is quite the chore sometimes."

"Duly noted."

Ferdinand laughs and, once again, Hubert is convinced it's the best sound he's ever heard.

"...You never did answer the question."

Ferdinand cocks his head at him. Endearing in its own right.

"What question?"

Hubert meets his eyes, the words that escape him are whispered quietly, only for the two of them to hear.

"Do you love him? Your partner?" 

Ferdinand's gaze turns soft and he takes Hubert's face in both his hands.

"With all my heart."

The kiss they share is slow, tender, and sweet. Hubert enjoys it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i think this is the sweetest thing i've ever written to date. im proud to say i was smiling while writing this. i typed minister way too much in this too so it sounds weird now bleh. i modeled their names after some friends in the sylgrid discord server cjskxshc nicole, mish, emu, if/when y'all see this ILY <3
> 
> anyways
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading!! uwu kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
